prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
D'Lo Brown
| birth_place = Burlington, New Jersey | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Chicago, Illinois | billed = Chicago, Illinois | trainer = Al Snow Larry Sharpe | debut = 1994 | retired = }} Accie Julius Connor (October 22, 1970) better known by his ring name D'Lo Brown (also formatted as D-Lo Brown), is an American professional wrestling road agent and semi-retired professional wrestler. Brown is well known for his time with the World Wrestling Federation between 1997 and 2003, where he held the WWF Intercontinental Champion and WWF European Championship. He is also known for his appearances in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, where he held the NWA World Tag Team Championship, Ring of Honor and in Japan with the promotions All Japan Pro Wrestling and Pro Wrestling Noah. Career Conner began his wrestling career in New Jersey as Ace the Animal. He then wrestled Earthquake in the WWF in 1993 under his given name as a jobber. This led to his first widely known accomplishment in Smoky Mountain Wrestling, becoming the head of security for The Gangstas. When the Gangstas left SMW in 1995, he signed a deal with the WWF and was sent to the Heartland Wrestling Association for more training while making more appearances as a jobber on WWF television. World Wrestling Federation/ Entertainment (1997–2003) Conner made his official WWF debut in 1997 as a member of Faarooq's Nation of Domination heel stable, most notably along with Rocky Maivia, Kama Mustafa, and Mark Henry. In early 1998, the group turned on Faarooq, allowing Maivia to assume leadership, now going by the name "The Rock". Kama also changed his name to "The Godfather" and began portraying a pimp character. D'Lo and Henry eventually turned on both Rock and Godfather separately, moving into a feud with the Rock before finally branching out as a moderately successful tag team, later turning face along the way. Prior to the face turn, Brown had started wrestling with a chest protector, supposedly for a torn pectoral muscle sustained in a match against Dan Severn. Instead, he used the chest protector to his advantage, making his finishing move, the Lo Down, more effective. His career peaked when he held the European and Intercontinental Championships simultaneously. This feat was only duplicated by Jeff Jarrett, Kurt Angle, and Rob Van Dam, all of whom became World Heavyweight Champions in some form since said double reigns. Brown was involved in inadvertently ending the career of Droz on October 5, 1999 when a running powerbomb was botched due to Droz' baggy shirt. The match was to be aired on the October 7 edition of SmackDown!. The match was never aired and Droz suffered a severe neck injury, leaving him a quadriplegic. During the rest of the year and into some of the next, Brown became an ally of former fellow Nation member The Godfather, emulating his dress and walking motions. The teaming ended when Brown turned on the Godfather. Brown then formed a tag team in July 2000 with Chaz named Lo Down. The team mostly wrestled on Sunday Night Heat and WWE Jakked / Metal. Shortly after the team formed, Tiger Ali Singh joined the team to become their manager. The tag team then came dressed towards the ring in Arabic ring attire and took on a gimmick very similar to Tiger's. The team was removed from WWF TV in January 2001. Chaz and Singh were later be released by WWE while D'Lo Brown stayed in WWE's developmental territory. D'Lo returned to TV on the April 28, 2002 episode of Heat, losing to Eddie Guerrero. For the rest of the year, Brown mostly wrestled on Heat, did a little bit of commentary on the show, and even started a brief feud with Raven. In late 2002, Theodore Long retired as a WWE referee and managed D'Lo, who had complained about acts of racism being talked about on him during his matches. D'Lo started Theodore Long's group Thuggin' and Buggin' Enterprises which eventually turned into a group of African Americans who worked an angle in which they felt they were victims of racism and were being held down by the "white man." With Long's managerial services, D'Lo Brown went undefeated for several weeks. Brown faced Booker T in a losing effort on the February 10, 2003 episode of Raw. His involvement with Thuggin' and Buggin' Enterprises was brought to a close when footage was shown on the February 16 episode of Heat of Theodore Long kicking D'Lo Brown to the curb and introducing his replacement Rodney Mack. He was then released from his WWE contract on February 14, 2003. All Japan Pro Wrestling and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2005–2007) Conner, still under the D'Lo Brown name, went on to wrestle for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling and All Japan Pro Wrestling, competing in regular tours with the Japanese company as a member of Roughly Obsess and Destroy (RO&D). During one of these tours on September 17, 2006, Brown betrayed RO&D to join the rival Voodoo Murders faction. Brown left All Japan in 2007 and rejoined RO&D in Pro Wrestling Noah. When not in Japan, Brown was regularly found touring the United Kingdom, as well as working for Irish Whip Wrestling in Ireland. In April 2005, Brown became one of the lead trainers of the ill-fated Celebrity Wrestling on ITV. This Saturday evening reality show saw celebrities learn wrestling and compete in challenge matches. After a few weeks the program was to be cancelled, but was instead moved to Sunday mornings to finish its final episodes. During his time wrestling in England, he would face off in a series of matches against his Celebrity Wrestling opposition's trainer, Joe Legend. Return to WWE (2008–2009) In 2008, Brown wrestled in a number of dark matches for World Wrestling Entertainment, with his most notable win against Ron Killings. Months later, on June 5, 2008, WWE announced that Brown had been signed to a contract, and he began working more dark matches for the company. He made his television return on the July 21, 2008 edition of Raw, defeating Santino Marella. He would face him two more times. The first time was a mixed tag team match where he teamed up with Kelly Kelly to face Marella and Beth Phoenix. In the second match, Brown won by disqualification after a slap from Beth Phoenix . Despite this win, Brown lost to Marella on Raw and mainly competed in dark matches before the flagship broadcast. Brown returned to Raw on November 10, 2008 to face Mike Knox. He lost after Mike Knox delivered a Knox Out. On January 9, 2009, it was announced on WWE.com that Brown had been released from his World Wrestling Entertainment contract. Return to the independent circuit (2009-2013) Brown debuted for Ring of Honor during Proving Ground 09 weekend in February. He was defeated by Nigel McGuinness in an ROH World Championship match. He also wrestled at the ROH 7th Anniversary Show on March 21, 2009 in Manhattan, defeating Jay Briscoe. Brown also appeared on Ring of Honor Wrestling on HDNet. Varsity Pro Wrestling has also announced that Brown would be making his third appearance for the promotion on their February tour. Brown also made a surprise appearance in Chikara, where he filled in as a substitute for Iceberg of The Cold Front at the 2009 King of Trios tournament. D-Lo came up short in a ROH Championship match at Take No Prisoners (2009). At ROH's Manahttan Mayhem III on June 13, Brown tapped out to Colt Cabana in a four-way match also involving Bryan Danielson and Claudio Castagnoli. On June 27 on an ROH show he was defeated by Colt Cabana. Throughout April and May 2009, Brown flew to Japan to take part in the 13 night Pro Wrestling Noah Global Tag League with his partner Buchanan. During the course of the event they won and lost three matches with one contest went to a draw giving them seven points placing them sixth of the eight teams. Outside of the tournament, Brown was undefeated in six-man tag team competition, adding Keith Walker to the team, including a victory over Noah founder Mitsuharu Misawa in one of his last matches. On the September 15, 2009 edition of Between The Ropes, D-Lo announced that after his current tour with Ring of Honor, he would retire from in-ring action. Also on this edition of Between The Ropes, D'Lo Brown announced he would become a semi-regular co-host when his TNA scheduling allowed him to be in studio. He appeared for Pro Wrestling Syndicate on May 18, 2013 with D.O.C. and Knux. Return to Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2009–2013) In September 2009, Connor was resigned by TNA as their lead agent. Additionally, D'Lo was in charge of talent development and acquisitions heading up the TNA Gut Check program. On the March 7, 2013 episode of Impact Wrestling, Brown attacked Kurt Angle and revealed himself as the Vice President of Aces & Eights, turning heel in the process. Three days later at Lockdown, Brown interfered in Angle's steel cage match against fellow Aces & Eights member Wes Brisco, costing Angle the match. Later that evening, the President of the Aces & Eights was revealed to be Bully Ray. Brown wrestled his first televised match in four years on the May 2 episode of Impact Wrestling, losing to Kurt Angle in an I Quit Match. As a result of his loss, Brown was demoted to a prospect the following week. On July 17, Brown announced his release from TNA. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' **'911' (450º spun reverse powerbomb) **'Lo Down' (Stretch out frog splash) **'Over the shoulder reverse piledriver' **'Sky High' (High–angle spinning sitout spinebuster) *'Tag teams and stables' **'D'Lo Brown' and Crusher Kline **'D'Lo Brown' and Mark Henry **Lo Down - with Chaz **Nation Of Domination **RO&D **Thuggin' And Buggin' Enterprises *'Managers' **Ivory (WWF) (1999) **Theodore Long (WWE) (2003) **Tiger Ali Singh (WWF) (2000-2001) *'Wrestlers trained' **Brian Ireland **Damien Drake **Elvis Elliott **Logan Caine **Mr. Main Event **Spyder Warrior *'Theme music' **"Nation" by Jim Johnston (WWF) **"You Better Recognize" by Jim Johnston(WWF) **"Danger At The Door" by Jim Johnston(WWF) **'"Danger At The Door (Remix)" by Jim Johnston' (WWE) **"Down With The Brown" by Dale Oliver (TNA) **"What's My Name (Instrumental)" by Dale Oliver (TNA) **"The Real Deal" by Jim Johnson (WWF) Championships and accomplishments *'Border City Wrestling' **BCW Can-Am Heavyweight Champion (2 time) *'Heartland Wrestling Association' **HWA Heavyweight Champion (2 time) **HWA Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Matt Stryker *'Irish Whip Wrestling' **IWW International Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'IWA Puerto Rico' **IWA Puerto Rico Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Glamour Boy Shane *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **NWA World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Gran Apolo *'Pro Wrestling NOAH' **GHC Tag Team Champion (1 time) - Buchanan *'USA Xtreme Wrestling' **UXW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' **WWF Intercontinental Champion (1 time) **WWF/E European Champion (4 time) *'Southern Championship Wrestling Florida' **SCW Florida Southern Heavyweight Champion (1 time) External links * D'Lo Brown profile at CAGEMATCH.net pt:D'Lo Brown Category:American wrestlers Category:1975 births Category:1994 debuts Category:WWE Intercontinental Champions Category:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:British Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Coastal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Empire Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Extreme Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Hawaii Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:Insane Wrestling Federation alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:Irish Whip Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:Main Event Wrestling alumni Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:Maximum Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Midwest Territorial Wrestling alumni Category:New Era Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:Nu-Wrestling Evolution alumni Category:NWA Cyberspace alumni Category:NWA New Jersey alumni Category:NWA Shockwave alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Pennsylvania Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Glory alumni Category:Smoky Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:United Wrestling Federation alumni Category:USA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:USA Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Varsity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Wrestle Zone Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleReunion alumni Category:Aces & 8's Category:TNA Gut Check Category:WWE European Champions Category:Illinois wrestlers Category:New Jersey wrestlers Category:Former football players Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Devil Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:Dutch Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Freakshow Wrestling alumni Category:Infinite Promotions alumni Category:International Wrestling Promotions alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Preston City Wrestling alumni Category:Traditional Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Union Of European Wrestling Alliances alumni Category:Universal Independent Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Future Stars Of Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:302 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:NWA World Tag Team Champions Category:Commentators